


Mundo

by Mrs_Danvers



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Danvers/pseuds/Mrs_Danvers
Summary: Em um baile em Atlas, confissões são feitas e vazios são preenchidos. Incluindo aqueles em seus corações.





	Mundo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570114) by [Mrs_Danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Danvers/pseuds/Mrs_Danvers). 



Elas tinham dançado a noite toda. O baile era elegante, cheio de pessoas ricas e de narizes empinados, e de forma alguma o estilo delas. Yang sabia que aquilo era importante, que era a melhor oportunidade que eles teriam de abordar o General Ironwood. Ainda assim, a ideia de ter aquelas... pessoas perto da Blake não lhe agradava.

Ela podia ver seus olhares maliciosos, carregados de nojo. Ela podia ouvir os comentários cheios de preconceito e ódio. Aquelas pessoas não eram nem discretas. Elas eram maldosas, terríveis, e Yang odiava cada uma delas. Ela odiava o jeito que Blake ficava tensa, porque se a Yang conseguia ouvi-los, Blake certamente conseguia também. E ela odiava como as orelhas felinas da faunus se colavam contra seu crânio, parecendo querer se esconder.

A Blake não merecia isso. Não depois de tudo pelo que ela passou. Então, Yang pegou sua mão, assegurando-lhe de que estava ao seu lado. Ambas receberam os olhares fixos. Ambas receberam as encaradas cheias de choque. Yang se manteve com sua postura orgulhosa, em seu terno, o qual ela deixara Blake escolher.

(Yang amou aquele terno. Ela amava tudo que a Blake fazia por ela, porque ela sempre sabia como fazê-la sorrir. Ela conhecia a Yang.)

Quando tudo visivelmente se tornou demais para Blake aguentar, Yang a levou para fora. Lá havia um jardim bonito, com rosas vermelhas por toda parte. Elas lembravam Yang de Ruby. Eram lindas e desabrochadas, até mesmo com o tempo frio em Atlas- assim como sua irmã mais nova. No entanto, elas não eram tão belas quanto Blake era naquele vestido amarelo. Um vestido que complementava seus olhos, porém não chegava perto do jeito como eles brilhavam. Ele também complementava a gravata sobre a camisa roxa que Yang usava.

E as luvas pretas, sedosas, complementavam seu cabelo cor de ébano, além do terno de Yang e do laço que a loira usava para prender seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo. E Blake estava tão, tão linda que Yang sentiu seu corpo queimar. Não fervorosamente, como sua semblance, mas de uma forma aquecedora, a qual alcançava seu coração.

E, por causa disso, por causa de como Blake estava maravilhosa, Yang pediu por uma dança.

E elas riram.

E elas dançaram a noite toda.

E elas só pararam quando não conseguiam mais ficar de pé.

Então, as duas se sentaram em um banco que encontraram. E Blake descansou sua cabeça no ombro de Yang, sorrindo quando sentiu o braço esquerdo da outra ao redor de sua cintura, enquanto a mão direita tomava a da faunus. E Blake assimilou toda o seu calor, porque, deuses, como estava frio. Ela fechou seus olhos, sorrindo suavemente.

E então, algo cruzou sua mente. Uma coisa não resolvida, a qual a incomodava por deuses sabiam quanto tempo.

-Eu ouvi o que o Adam te disse. Lá na ponte.- Blake disse, com a voz abalada pelas memórias daquele dia. O dia no qual ela e Yang mataram um homem juntas. O dia sobre o qual ela ainda tinha pesadelos.

Era difícil para ela. Tão, tão difícil. Entretanto, ela tinha de fazer isso. Ela precisava tirar isso de seu peito.

-Hm? O quê? Ele disse muita coisa...- Yang soltou uma risada sem graça, amarga. Era duro para ela também. Ela não celebrou nada daquilo, ela não conseguia. Elas tinha matado uma pessoa. Sim, uma pessoa abusiva, manipuladora e terrível. Mas ainda assim, isso não era justiça. Ela ainda se sentia como uma criminosa.

-Sobre o que eu vejo em você.- Blake respondeu, quebrando a linha de raciocínio da mais alta e olhando em seus olhos.

-Ah.- Yang mordeu a própria língua, quase olhando para outro lugar, mas não conseguindo tirar seus olhos das orbes douradas de Blake. "Meus deuses, ela é tão linda," a loira pensou.

-E eu tomei um tempo para pensar a respeito.- O sorriso de Blake cresceu.- O que eu vejo em você...?- Perguntou, mais a si mesma que a Yang.- Bem... por onde devo começar?

Yang permaneceu em silêncio, não sabendo o que dizer. Ela estava sem palavras, sem ar, com a mente fora do mundo. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sentiu Blake se afastando, e sentiu a sua falta instantaneamente. E seu coração foi preenchido novamente quando Blake pegou suas mãos. E Yang tinha certeza de que o sorriso daquela garota valia muito mais que qualquer fortuna poderia comprar.

-Yang, eu vejo em você a pessoa que tem tudo que eu nunca soube que eu preciso. Eu vejo alguém para verdadeiramente admirar. Eu vejo a pessoa que eu nunca deveria ter abandonado-

-Blake, eu-

-Por favor,- Blake apertou as mãos da outra.- Por favor, deixe-me continuar.- Yang assentiu, e o sorriso de Blake se tornou grato.- Eu vejo a pessoa que eu nunca deveria ter deixado. E eu sinto muito, muito mesmo que eu o fiz. Eu vejo a pessoa de quem eu senti mais falta. Eu vejo alguém forte, e bonita, por dentro e por fora. Uma vez, eu te descrevi com a palavra força, mas você também é segurança, calor e um lar. E por mais que eu precisasse de um tempo com a minha família, pra me reerguer, eu preciso ainda mais de você.

-Blake...- Yang soltou um sussurro quase sem ar.- Você... precisa de mim?

-Sim, eu preciso. E me custou todos esses meses para perceber o tanto. Enquanto eu estava fora, eu pensei sobre reconstruir o White Fang, sobre reconstruir o meu relacionamento com a minha família, sobre como o Adam me assustava... mas a maioria do tempo eu pensava em você. E eu me perguntava o porquê.- Blake riu de forma quieta. Deuses, aquela risada...- Foi fácil encontrar a resposta depois que o Adam gritou aquela pergunta. A razão é porque, quando eu te olho, eu vejo a pessoa por quem eu me apaixonei.

A boca da Yang caiu ao ouvir aquilo. Deve ter sido cômico, o jeito que seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela sentia os olhos de Blake nela, sim. Ela podia sentir as coisas, o clima, entre elas mudarem, claro que podia. Ela não é burra, e até a Ruby via que as coisas entre as duas estavam diferentes. E a Weiss estava certamente irritada por causa do fato de elas nunca se resolverem.

Apesar disso, ela nunca previu que a Blake simplesmente... diria aquelas palavras. Ela nunca imaginou que a garota o faria de forma tão calma, quase como se tivesse treinado. E talvez ela realmente tenha.

-Você-? Apaixonada por-? O que-? Pu- Yang entrou em pânico, não sabendo nem como reagir a uma confissão como essa.- M-mas e o Sun?- Ela também não sabia por que ela perguntou isso, confusão invadindo totalmente sua mente. Blake se atreveu a rir.

-O Sun é... legal. Eu devo ter sentido algo por ele em algum momento. Mas, Yang, ele não é quem eu amo. Eu posso ter gostado dele, mas eu não o amo. Não da forma que eu amo você.

Yang estava sem palavras novamente. Seus pensamentos, uma bagunça. Uma parte dela acreditava que ela estava dando uma oportunidade para Blake destruir seu orgulho de novo. Contudo, isso foi soterrado pelos pensamentos de como Blake a olhava, e como Blake sorria para ela. Do modo como Blake sempre parecia estar tentando fazê-la sorrir. De como ela era inteligente, e corajosa, e incrível. E Yang sabia que também estava apaixonada pela faunus. Aqueles sentimentos estavam ali havia tanto tempo...

-Yang?- Somente nesse momento a loira percebeu que não havia dito nada. E como isso deve ter assustado Blake, tendo a pessoa para quem ela acabara de confessar seus sentimentos a encarando com nada além de surpresa em seus olhos. E Yang sentiu a necessidade imediata de consertar aquilo. Ela não permitiria que Blake se sentisse mal. Não em um momento como esse. Em momento algum, honestamente falando.

A garota se aproximou da mais baixa, tomando seus lábios em um beijo doce. Blake se chocou, primeiramente, mas então beijou de volta. Suas mãos traçaram o caminho pelos braços de Yang, uma mão encontrando a nuca da loira, e a outra fincando no ombro da mais alta. Yang posicionou suas próprias mãos na cintura de Blake, acariciando seus lados com os polegares.

E elas se beijaram de novo.

E de novo.

E de novo.

Não houve desespero, até mesmo quando elas invadiram as bocas uma da outra com suas línguas. Não houve amostra de dominância, nenhuma das duas se sobrepondo à outra. Elas se abraçaram e se puxaram para perto. Havia somente carinho e felicidade em cada toque. Felicidade por finalmente estarem íntimas uma com a outra, de uma forma como nunca poderiam estar com mais ninguém.

E ao final de tudo, elas estavam dançando de novo. Lentamente, e intimamente, como tudo que aconteceu naquela noite. Blake tinha sua cabeça contra o peito de Yang, ouvindo seu coração bater. Yang tinha sua cabeça sobre a da outra, beijando o espaço entre suas orelhas de tempos em tempos. Seus braços estavam ao redor da cintura da faunus, enquanto as mãos da menor acariciavam a parte de trás dos ombros da loira.

-Eu te amo.- Yang disse, finalmente, segurando Blake com um pouco mais de força.

-Ah, é?- Blake disse, em tom de brincadeira.

-Ugh, cala a boca. Me deixa ter o meu momento, isso é uma primeira vez pra mim.

Blake apertou os ombros de Yang, rindo carinhosamente.- Prossiga.

-Ok.- Yang beijou sua cabeça antes de continuar.- Bem... tendo que cuidar da Ruby, e do meu pai às vezes, tendo que procurar pela minha mãe, e... você sabe, crescendo assim, eu nunca tive tempo pra realmente ter algo assim. Ok, eu tive alguns encontros, mas nunca... isso. E eu sei que talvez não seja o momento certo pra nos preocuparmos com romance, mas pode ser que seja o único tempo que teremos. E eu quero estar com você. Eu preciso estar com você. Eu preciso amar você.

Yang suspirou, antes de continuar.

-Se ele tivesse me perguntado o que eu vejo em você... eu diria que eu vejo a personificação da palavra coragem. O fato que ele te via como uma covarde prova que ele nunca te conheceu de verdade.

-Mas eu-

-Você foi embora.- Yang disse, de uma forma mais suave do que todas as vezes que havia dito aquilo.- Eu sei que você foi. E eu também sei que você não voltou por mim. Você voltou por Haven, pra consertar as coisas.- Yang suspirou.- Mas depois de tudo, você ficou, Blake. Você podia ter nos deixado, poderia ter me deixado de novo. Mas você ficou. Você ficou, e voce tá aqui comigo agora. Por muito, muito tempo, eu pensei que como eu me sinto não importava pra você. Que te deixar entrar na minha vida seria destruir meu próprio orgulho.

Yang se afastou um pouco, colocando sua mão sob o queixo de Blake. Ela usou seu indicador direito e metálico para fazê-la olhar em seus olhos, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior quando olhou dentro das piscinas douradas cheias de lágrimas. A loira então levou sua mão para a bochecha da outra, limpando a única lágrima que saltou de seu olho esquerdo.

-Eu vejo agora que nada daquilo é a verdade. Você jurou para mim que não me abandonaria novamente, que você não quebrará a sua promessa. E eu acredito em você. Porque eu te amo, Blake Belladonna. E tudo que eu já fiz por você valeu a pena, porque eu te tenho ao meu lado. E eu espero que você saiba que não há nada que eu não faça por você.

E com isso, Yang foi trazida para outro beijo. Ela podia sentir o gosto das novas lágrimas que deixavam os olhos de Blake, e logo sentiu o sabor de suas próprias. Lágrimas de alegria, lágrimas de amor. E ela soube, naquele momento, que o mundo era delas.

Porque Blake era o mundo dela.

Porque ela era o mundo da Blake.

E elas tinham uma a outra.


End file.
